Evil Begets Evil
by Searching-for-Hope
Summary: A man says and does desperate things when he knows he's trapped. Zero Kiryuu knows this better than anyone else. Who'd have thought that one person could change the outcome of his and everyone else's lives? A Drabble. ZeroxYuuki. Spoilers for CH 30-38


**Disclaimer/Notes**: _Please note that this anime/manga does not belong to me. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino, which I'm sure you all know. Copyright/publishing and all that jazz - has absolutely nothing to do with me. I do not profit from my stories. So, all opinions/thoughts/feelings/pairings relfected within have nothing to do with the original story and is purely a work of fiction._

* * *

It was strange. He had never felt the least bit threatened by her in his entire life. Yet, it was at this moment, in which, they stood separated by nothing more but a mere slab of wood - that he felt wary...even scared.

"The Yuuki you know is no longer around…the vampire half of me has gobbled her all up!" declared the haughty voice and it was after hearing that that he felt his whole world crumble to pieces. Gone was the sweet, lilting voice of his innocent Yuuki. Replaced, now by a low sultry voice of a stranger. No, a devil in disguise.

He waited until he heard the pitter patter of her footsteps fade away before succumbing to his emotions. Prior to Yuuki's arrival at his door, he had been dry heaving into the toilet and had desperately tried to stop from vomiting. He couldn't believe how wildly things had gone out of control. Finding out that Yuuki and Kuran were siblings had been the proverbial knife in the gut. Not to mention, the fact that he had been unable to halt Yuuki's transformation into Vampire hood. Yes, he had already known. He wasn't stupid. All those times in which, Yuuki would inquire into what blood tasted like and moments after dinner where she would discreetly pop a blood tablet into her mouth - pretty much sold her out. Besides, he was a hunter and he could smell a vampire from miles away. He just hoped that this day would never come.

Unfortunately, his hopes had been crushed. They had been dashed by none other than that wretched pureblood - Kaname Kuran. A man who seemed like the ultimate visage of beauty and honesty but was nothing more than a conniving and possessive demon.

_He seriously felt like killing someone_...

To make matters worse, the 'hunger' had once again taken over and he could distinctly feel the subtle changes the vampiric transformation had on him. Fangs descended obscenely from his gums and he could vaguely feel the tattoo on his neck throb and expand. He began to sweat profusely and he scrambled around for something to collapse on. Gripping his head in pain, Zero slumped ungracefully into a heap upon a nearby sofa as tremors took a hold of his body.

"Yu…Yu…Yu-uki…," he stammered as he clenched his eyes shut in pain.

He was startled, suddenly, when he felt something wet make its way down his cheeks. Lifting a trembling hand to his face he realized, in horror, that he was crying tears of blood.

Since the death of his parents, he had never cried. Not even when things turned out really bad, did he allow himself to express such a weakness. Yet, lately, too many things had been hammering at his emotional barriers and it was about high time that they fell over. Shizuka, Ichiru and now Yuuki…

_He simply wanted to die_...

"Ahh…God. Why do the most precious things in my life always get taken away?"

This was the question that invaded his thoughts as he slowly sunk into the deep abyss of inner turmoil that his mind had to offer. As he lay there weeping silently to himself, he could not help but say a prayer for Yuuki. The girl that was in the middle of all this chaos. He thought of the life she had lived prior to becoming a vampire and remembered how happy she had been. So carefree and unabashed. While, the vampire part of her had lain dormant, the human side of Yuuki had been living a life that was quite peaceful.

Now, she would have to live her life as Kuran's lover and adjust to a world that was entirely unfit for a girl like her. He hugged himself tightly as he imagined her in the Night Class. Wearing their uniform, attending their frivolous soirees, and tending to that wretched man. Zero grimaced as he imagined how much she would change. His heart ached even more than it already had, considerably so, and he felt himself become significantly more depressed. He had failed her. As her, 'shield', he had protected her throughout most of their teenage lives and now he had let her down. Kuran had sunk his fangs into her and had claimed her as his own.

Yet, one day he would get his revenge on him. He would make that demon pay for hurting Yuuki or rather he would watch as Kuran's house of cards came falling down around him. The man had planned everything up until this point and he had used Yuuki's love for him to bind her to his side permanently. Yet, eventually he would slip up. Sooner or later, Yuuki would see Kuran for what he really was and wake up from her dream.

Zero knew that something big was coming and he also knew that he would play a major role in this little game. While he had been unable to stop Yuuki from awakening, there was still time to bring her back. Of course, she couldn't undue the fact that she was a vampire but at least she would realize that over the past few years she had been living nothing but a childish fantasy and that in this world there was no such thing as 'good' men.

Her, '_brother_', as well was far from an angel. His days were numbered. It was only a matter of time before his sins revisted him.

All he knew was that..._Kaname Kuran must die._


End file.
